


A Little Evening

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Caregiver/little, D/s, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom Yongguk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Sub Daehyun, Sub Junhong, Sub Zelo, Submission, daddy dom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun comes home from work stressed to find his boyfriends enjoying a quiet, little evening. Yongguk and Junhong are determined to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: contains DDlb (Daddy Dom little boy) and a three way relationship.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Don' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Daehyun unlocked the door to the apartment, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off instantly. He groaned, shedding his jacket and hanging it up. Work was busy that night, and it was seven thirty PM at the moment, so Daehyun was tired and still experiencing the after effects of stress.

When he glanced to the rest of the living room, he noticed his two lovers - Yongguk and Junhong - by the couch, watching him. Yongguk was actually _on_ the couch, now half turned toward Daehyun as he came in. Junhong, however, was sitting on the floor between the couch and coffee table. Daehyun could see a coloring book on the coffee table, along with a box of crayons, an empty plate, and a green sippy cup. There was a stuffed puppy abandoned next to Junhong, and a pacifier in his mouth. Junhong was dressed in blue pajamas, Yongguk in a comfortable sweater and jeans. Junhong was waving shyly and Yongguk was beckoning Daehyun over.

Their two dogs were also in the room. Tigger was on the couch, curled up against Yongguk's left side. Mochiii, however, was in Junhong's lap.

First off, yes, they were all together. Yongguk was the oldest, being 27, while Daehyun was in the middle - 24 - and Junhong was the youngest - 21. They'd been together for a little over a year, and the story wasn't as complicated as it seemed. They all had feelings for each other, and they were up front about it, so it happened.

Second off, yes, their relationship had other parts to it weren't normal. Both Daehyun and Junhong were littles, and Yongguk was their Dom. They both called him 'Daddy' in little space. It was completely non-sexual.

At last, Daehyun found himself gliding across the room and draping himself across the couch. His head ended up in Yongguk's lap, his hand in Junhong's as the youngest took his paci out and gave him a peck on the lips before going back to coloring. Yongguk began slowly stroking Daehyun's hair.

"Hi, DaeDae." Junhong murmured.

"Welcome home, babe." Yongguk added, leaning down to kiss the second youngest.

"Hi, Junnie. Hi, Gukkie." Daehyun replied, closing his eyes at the sudden peace of the situation.

"Work?" Yongguk asked quietly, looking concerned.

Daehyun shook his head and frowned, "So much to do. Too much stress."

"The why don't we help you forget about your stress?" Yongguk suggested and, before Daehyun could reply,  the eldest was scooping him up. Daehyun was forced to let go of Junhong's hand, instead wrapping his arms around Yongguk's neck.

"Okay." He murmured. Both already knew what the plan was. Long story short, little space was Daehyun's quickest escape from stress.

"We'll be right back, okay Junnie?" Yongguk said, pausing in the doorway and watching the youngest for a second.

"Okay, Daddy." Junhong said, smiling as he waved to the other two.

"Bye bye, Junnie." Daehyun murmured, his face hidden in Yongguk's neck as he twiddled his fingers. 

Yongguk carried him from the room after that, bringing the second youngest to the bedroom they all shared. The eldest set him on the bed, kissing his nose, before turning and crossing the room to kneel in front of the dresser. He opened up the bottom left drawer, pawing through it for a moment before picking something out. He helped Daehyun get dressed in the more comfortable clothes, knowing that it was something that would almost always make him feel little.

"How are you doing, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, kissing his forehead as he picked the second youngest up again. Daehyun snagged his teddy bear off the bed before it was out of reach.

"Good, Daddy." Daehyun muttered, holding onto Yongguk's shirt as the elder crossed the room toward the dresser again.

"Which coloring book do you want tonight, little bear?" Yongguk wondered, kneeling in front of the drawer again so Daehyun could look and deliberate. Soon, he pointed to a dinosaur one silently, which Yongguk led to his hand. Then, after the elder grabbed Daehyun's pacifier, the two headed back into the living room. When the eldest sat Daehyun down next to Junhong, he almost instantly latched onto the youngest's arm.

"Junnie~" He cooed, hugging the blonde tightly.

"DaeDae, look! I'm coloring a froggy!" The youngest exclaimed, picking his coloring book up and turning it to show the brunette the half finished green and blue frog.

"Oh! Pretty~" Daehyun murmured, pecking Junhong's cheek.

Yongguk chuckled from behind the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and kissing each boy softly on the cheek. "My babies." He murmured, smiling, before ruffling Daehyun's hair and standing, "I'll get you dinner, okay, Daehyunnie?"

"'Kay, Daddy~" Daehyun replied, smiling brightly and turning toward the table. He proceeded to drag the box of crayons closer, so it was in reach of both him and Junhong. Then he opened his own coloring book up, flipping through it slowly with indecisiveness. When Yongguk was back with a plate that had chicken and carrots and a red sippy cup with juice, Daehyun still hadn't decided. Instead, he turned and pouted at Yongguk, handing him the coloring book.

When Yongguk looked through it, he was much quicker than Daehyun, settling on a blank stegosaurus and handing the book back. Daehyun smiled in gratitude, turning back around and rearranging his things so he could eat.

"Thank you, Daddy." He said at last, reaching for his drink in delight. 

"You're welcome, little bear." Yongguk said, kneeling down between the two. "How about we watch a movie?" He suggested.

" _Cars 2_!" Junhong exclaimed excitedly, giving that as his only answer, smiling widely.

"What do you think, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered. Daehyun pointed toward Junhong in reply, his mouth busy with food, using that motion and clapping as a show of his agreement.

" _Cars 2_ it is." Yongguk smiled and, really soon, the movie was inside the DVD player. 

Junhong climbed up onto Yongguk's lap when the eldest sat back on the couch. He'd dragged his stuffed puppy along with him, hugging it to his chest and popping his pacifier back into his mouth.

"Is sweet pea tired?" Yongguk wondered, combing through Junhong's hair. The youngest vigorously shook his head no. Yongguk wasn't very convinced.

Because Junhong had abandoned coloring, Daehyun subtly pushed things further down the table to he didn't have to keep his plate on top of his coloring book.

Time passed, and Daehyun's plate was eventually emptied, after which he put more attention on his task of coloring the dinosaur pink and purple and blue, with his bear in his lap while occasionally taking a drink from his sippy cup.

"Daddy, I'm done~" Daehyun whispered a little bit later, about twenty minutes into the movie. Turning around so he could show Yongguk the finished product of his efforts.

"It's very pretty, Daehyunnie," Yongguk smiled, leaning over to the best of his ability and pecking the second youngest on the lips, "how about we hang that one up on the board in the bedroom?"

Daehyun nodded eagerly, smiling widely as he set the book back down on the coffee table. Finally, Daehyun was able to resettle himself, laying across the floor and leaning against Yongguk's legs. He now had his paci between his lips and his bear against his chest. Mochiii has climbed onto the back of his legs, while Tigger was still curled up on the couch with Yongguk and Junhong.

Daehyun found himself giggling constantly throughout the movie, thoroughly relaxed and happy. This _little_ evening was exactly what Daehyun needed and he was so grateful to have people like Yongguk and Junhong in his life.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, little bear."

"I love you, too, Daddy~"

"And I love you too, sweet pea."

"And I love you, Junnie."

"I love you, too, DaeDae."

**Author's Note:**

> How did I end up writing another DDlb one shot? How did I get here? What am I doing? XD  
> Jk, I enjoyed this. I hope you did too <3


End file.
